Armonía
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Muchas veces deseamos cosas sin pensarlo, cosas de las que nos podemos arrepentir después. "¡No me importa! Si por mí fuera, hubiera preferido no conocer a Kirino nunca" Pero Shindou no pensó que su deseo enserio pudiera cumplirse. Ahora tendrá que enfrentar una realidad donde él y Kirino nunca se hicieron amigos y aprender a tener cuidado con lo que se pide. TakuRan.
1. Introducción

.

.

.

**Introducción**

Armonía, del griego ἁρμονία (_harmonía_) que significa "acuerdo, concordancia".

La armonía como ciencia se define «ciencia que enseña a constituir los acordes y que sugiere la manera de combinarlos en la manera más equilibrada, consiguiendo así sensaciones de relajación, sosiego y de tensa e hiriente».

La armonía es el balance de las partes de un todo, lo que permite que exista en resultado aquello que se considera bello. Busca juntar cosas que por muy diferentes que sean se puedan acoplar juntas y crear aquello que anhele la perfección.

Armonía es lo que se consigue sólo cuando ambas partes están en sintonía con el otro.

Y sólo cuando conozcan al otro como se conocen a sí mismos.


	2. (No) lo siento

Por fin traigo esta idea que tengo desde hace varios meses. A ver que piensan.

Tengo también la intención de escribir varios fics basados en deseos (pero conociéndome, es probable que tarde mucho) así que en todo caso, ésta sería la primera historia de cuatro (de diferentes parejas). ¡No los entretengo más!

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

**"Armonía"**

**Shindou/Kirino**

**Capítulo 1**

**"[No] lo siento"**

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—exclamó.

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad—dijo el otro en su defensa.

—¿La verdad? No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —Preguntó incrédulo el de cabello rosa.

—Eso es lo que me estás demostrando.

—¡Eres un malcriado y un imbécil! No sé por qué me sorprendo. Después de todo eres un niño rico que no tiene consideración por los demás.

—¡Claro! Ahora te quejas de que soy rico, ¡era lo que faltaba! Pero cuando vas a mi casa y cuando te invito a conciertos no te importa ¿eh? Claro, cuando te conviene no dices nada.

—¡Cállate!

El grito de Kirino retumbó en la vacía aula de clases. El timbre de salida había sido dado apenas hacía unos minutos, pero rápidamente los alumnos habían abandonado su salón para dirigirse a sus diferentes actividades extra-escolares Sin duda, si alguno de sus compañeros estuviera presente, estaría más que sorprendido de ver a estos dos muchachos peleando. Y es que Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida, siempre iban de un lado para el otro juntos y pese a sus diferencias nunca se les había visto pelearse; al menos no en esta magnitud. Y seguro que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado esa misma mañana salir de pleito de manera tan repentina.

Kirino suspiró profundamente y frunció el entrecejo. No estaba de humor para estas cosas.

—No voy a seguir con esto, me voy.

—Espera.

Shindou tomó al otro por la muñeca, haciendo que se detuviera y lo encarara. Kirino lo vio atónito.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Shindou? Suéltame.

El moreno se debatió el hacerle caso. Estaba muy enojado como para pensar claramente.

—No te voy a dejar ir sin una disculpa—dijo Shindou.

—Como si te merecieras una.—espetó el otro.

—Nunca pensé que fueras así. Yo pensé que te conocía.

—Pues está claro que no. Cómo esperabas conocerme, ¿eh? Después de todo estás tan absorto en tu pequeño mundo donde todo gira a tu alrededor.

—E-eso…¡Eso no es verdad!—reclamó. —El que está absorto lamentándose de sí mismo eres tú. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero lo sé. Sólo quieres atención, que los demás te vean. Por eso te juntaste conmigo en primer lugar ¿o no?

Kirino no le contestó. —Suéltame—repitió.

Shindou a regañadientes obedeció.

—¿De verdad piensas eso, Shindou?—murmuró el pelirrosa.

—Sí.

Kirino retrocedió un paso, anonadado de la fría respuesta de su mejor amigo. Frunció los labios y apretó los puños.

—Ya no quiero hablar contigo. Vete.

—¿Que no eras tú el que se estaba yendo? Además, aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—¡Dije que te largaras!—gritó con tanta rabia que dejó callado al moreno.

Kirino lo fulminó con la mirada, conteniendo el llanto a más no poder. Shindou sin embargo no se dio cuenta de ello. Tratando de quedarse con algo de orgullo, le dijo:

—¡Bien! Me voy. Al fin y al cabo yo tampoco soporto seguir con esto.

Y tomando su cartera, Shindou salió más que furioso del salón de clases.

**…**

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! De todos los que me pudieron haber hecho eso, tuvo que ser Kirino.

—Seguro que hubo algún malentendido—le dijo Sangoku, tratando de animar al capitán.

—No, él lo dijo con toda intención.

La práctica de soccer había terminado. La mayoría de los integrantes del equipo de futbol ya se habían ido a casa. En los vestidores quedaban unos pocos que se terminaban de cambiar. Kirino no había asistido al entrenamiento, cosa que extrañó a Sangoku y lo llevó a preguntarle a Shindou por él, enterándose de la situación que acababa de suceder entre los dos.

—Pero, bueno, ¿intentarás reconciliarte con él?—le cuestionó.

—Ahora mismo no lo quiero ni ver, mucho menos hablarle. Si es posible no quiero toparme con él otra vez en mi vida.

Sangoku torció la boca. —Shindou, ¿no estás exagerando un poco? Después de todo, Kirino es tu mejor amigo. No deberías desear eso.

Shindou soltó un bufido.

—Es enserio—dijo Sangoku. —No deberías decir cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir. Bien dice la gente "Aprecia lo que tienes hoy que lo puedes perder mañana".

—¡No me importa! ¡Por mí está bien, incluso! Si por mí fuera, hubiera preferido no haber conocido a Kirino nunca. Realmente lo deseo.

Sangoku lo miró sorprendido sin poder creer lo que el capitán acababa de decir. Nunca había visto a Shindou tan enojado, mucho menos con Kirino.

—Vaya... sólo espero que tengas en cuenta lo que te dije. —Shindou frunció el entrecejo, sin poder quitarse el enojo de encima.—Al menos piensa las cosas, estoy seguro que tratándose de ti sabrás como arreglar esto. Mañana todo estará mejor. —Fue lo último que le dijo Sangoku y lo dejó a solas.

Shindou guardó las últimas cosas que tenía fuera en su casillero. Se colgó la mochila y salió de la habitación. En su cabeza seguía presente lo que platicó con Sangoku.

_En verdad desearía nunca haberlo conocido, _pensó para sí. _Con todo lo que pasó hoy, prefiero no tenerlo de amigo._

Salió del gran edificio destinado al club de futbol y siguió su camino fuera del instituto. El clima era agradable, si acaso algo bochornoso. Shindou acostumbraba ir a su casa a pie, más que nada para no incomodar a su mayordomo en ir a recogerlo y pues, también, porque era algo vergonzoso que fueran por él en un auto lujoso y todos se quedaran viendo.

No le tomaba más de 15 minutos el recorrido hasta su casa, por lo que no le importaba mucho el hacer el trayecto caminando. Ahora mismo necesitaba tiempo para intentar despejar sus pensamientos.

Aunque intentó en vano sentirse menos resentido con Kirino.

_Aún no puedo creer las cosas que dijo._

Finalmente llegó a la mansión que siempre había sido su hogar. Llamó en el portón principal, anunciando su llegada e inmediatamente le permitieron pasar. Caminó el sendero hasta la gran puerta de la casa, donde los sirvientes ya lo esperaban.

—Bienvenido a casa, Takuto-sama.—lo recibió una de sus sirvientas.

—Gracias.

—¿Quiere que le sirvamos la comida?—preguntó otra.

—No, gracias, Kimiko. Aún no tengo hambre.

—Como usted desee, Takuto-sama.

Despidió a los sirvientes y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su preciado piano de cola.

Tocar el piano era una de las cosas preferidas de Shindou y le había servido en múltiples ocasiones. No importara como se sintiera, siempre pasar un rato tocando lo hacía dejar de pensar y simplemente concentrarse en las notas de la melodía.

Por lo que en aquel momento, decidió que era la mejor cosa que hacer.

Pasó bastante rato tocando. Una melodía suave al principio que de alguna forma tomó fuerza y su ritmo fue aumentando junto con el tono. Remarcando cómo se sentía el chico en aquel momento. Al final, Shindou se rindió, al lograr sólo sentirse más estresado y dejó de tocar.

Después de que el ama de casa lo reprimiera por no comer a sus horas y obligarlo a hacerlo, Shindou subió a su habitación y se pasó la tarde haciendo sus tareas y deberes. Se sentía extrañamente cansado y eso que el entrenamiento de ese día no había sido tan duro, por lo que después de meditarlo un rato, decidió darse una ducha.

Incluso así, la discusión con su amigo lo siguió atormentado. No pudo dejar de estar molesto al respecto.

Cuando salió de bañarse, notó que había un nuevo mensaje en su celular. Desde antes de ver el número sabía quién lo había enviado.

_El me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo, pues yo tampoco quiero hablar con él._

No podía asegurar que decía el mensaje, pero no se tomó la molestia de leerlo en aquel momento.

Después de cambiarse, se aventó en su cama y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Shindou despertó temprano para acudir a la escuela. Se levantó de su cama y se metió a bañar.

El día anterior había tenido una pelea con su mejor amigo, no lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía enojado por ello. En parte eso se debía a que aquella noche, Shindou había soñado con Kirino.

El agua de la regadera le ayudaba a pensar más claramente y el calor le relajaba bastante. Sabía que ayer no se había comportado bien. El sueño lo había dejado reflexionando en muchas cosas y terminó sintiéndose culpable de la pelea del día anterior.

_Dije muchas cosas que no debí decir, Kirino tenía todo el derecho a enojarse conmigo. Le tendré que pedir disculpas hoy._

Con eso en mente, se arregló y posteriormente bajó a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre ahí. Usualmente se iba al trabajo antes de que Shindou se levantara.

—Madre—le dijo.—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Takuto.

—¿Entras tarde al trabajo hoy?

—No exactamente. Hoy tengo que ir a una junta en otra compañía. Es hasta las 9 así que tengo tiempo de sobra.

Shindou se sentó a la mesa junto con ella. Una de las sirvientas les sirvió un desayuno más que bien completo.

—Ya me voy—avisó el joven una vez terminó su plato.

—Que te vaya bien, cariño. Estudia mucho.

—Por supuesto.

Su mamá sonrió.

Shindou salió de su casa y tomó el camino de siempre hacia la escuela. En el trayecto se encontró con varios compañeros de clase y los saludó educadamente.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto dio la casualidad de que Kirino también iba llegando. Shindou se detuvo un momento. No sabía si Kirino seguía enojado con él. Tal vez no quería hablarle…

Recordó entonces que había recibido un mensaje de él y había olvidado leerlo. Se preguntó de repente que podría hacer dicho el mensaje.

_Bueno, supongo que Kirino me lo puede decir directamente._

Se acercó al de cabello rosado.

—Hey, Kirino.—saludó. El chico volteó a verlo. Algo de confusión se traslucía en su rostro. Shindou sonrió apenado.—Oye, lamento lo de ayer—dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Lo de ayer?

—Sí. Me porté muy mal contigo y no debí decir muchas de esas cosas. Realmente lo siento.

Kirino lo miró claramente sorprendido. No dijo nada por un momento.

—Lo siento—habló después del breve silencio—Pero tal vez me confundes con alguien más.

—¿Confundirte? Pero ¿cómo…?

—Sí, no sé de qué me estás hablando, seguro me confundes con otra persona.

Shindou frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. ¿Cómo podría confundir a Kirino con alguien más? En primer lugar, ¿por qué Kirino le hablaba de esa manera?

—No te entiendo, Kirino. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

—No, de verdad no sé de qué me hablas.

—P-pero, es que… ¿cómo no vas a saber?

—Te juro que te equivocas. Yo ni siquiera te había visto antes.

Shindou se quedó en shock en su lugar. ¿Estaba Kirino fingiendo todo esto en venganza? ¿O realmente le decía la verdad? Pero en todo caso, ¿cómo podía ser eso verdad cuando ellos se conocen de toda la vida?

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

Es todo por ahora, agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios, críticas y demás.


	3. Ir(real)

Soy incapaz de hacer capítulos largos, lo siento. También lamento haber tardado tanto.

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**"Ir[real]"**

—Kirino, si sigues molesto conmigo… ¡tienes todo el derecho a estarlo! pero deja de fingir que no me conoces. Es absurdo.

—Ya te dije que no sé de qué me hablas—agudizó el tono de su voz.

—¡Es que no es posible! Déjalo ya, por favor.

Kirino suspiró. —Mira, no sé qué es lo que piensas, pero realmente yo nunca he hablado contigo, mucho menos discutido o lo que sea que dices que pasó.

Shindou no sabía exactamente que hacer o que decir. Kirino insistía en que no se conocían y Shindou creía conocer más que bien al defensa como para saber que no haría una broma tan pesada. Aun así, lo miró un momento, tratando de ver en su rostro alguna señal de que estuviera jugando, pero todo lo que podía ver era confusión.

—En verdad no sabes nada. —no lo preguntó.

—Así es.

—Lo lamento. —fue la única frase lógica que le vino a la mente. Después de todo era lo que había estado intentando decir todo este tiempo.

La incomodidad creció en el ambiente.

—Ya casi timbran para entrar. —Mencionó el de coletas. —Será mejor que me vaya a mi salón.

Shindou asintió vagamente. Vio a su amigo —o quien solía ser su amigo— alejarse y decidió que él también debía entrar. Fue a los casilleros a cambiar sus zapatos y subio las escaleras al segundo piso. No fue sino hasta que estaba en los pasillos del edificio que notó que Kirino había dicho "mi salón". Si ambos estaban en la misma clase, Kirino tenía que haber sabido quién era Shindou, lo que quería decir…

Llegó a su aula de clases justo antes de que timbraran. Como temía, se volteó para darse cuenta que Kirino no estaba en el lugar que siempre ocupaba y en cambio, otro alumno estaba ahí. Al buscarlo por entre sus compañeros, no halló ni el más mínimo rastro de que Kirino se encontrara presente.

Shindou tomó su asiento, el profesor entró y los alumnos lo saludaron adecuadamente. No sabía que estaba pasando.

Cuando el profesor comenzó a tomar lista, todavía albergaba la esperanza que lo nombraran, que dijera el nombre de Kirino Ranmaru y se extrañara por su ausencia. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Kirino no estaba en su salón por alguna razón, Kirino no conocía a Shindou, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día al parecer ya no existía. Algo había cambiado y no sabía por qué.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, recordó cómo ambos habían terminado en el mismo salón de clases en segundo año. Todo por culpa de él.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

_Fui yo._

El día anterior lo había pedido. Le había dicho a Sangoku que deseaba no haber conocido a Kirino.

Pero no había forma de que en realidad estuviera pasando. No tenía sentido ¡Carecía de lógica!

Shindou miró a su alrededor, todo parecía lo mismo, absolutamente todo. Era tanta la normalidad de la situación que hasta daba escalofríos. ¿Y si era un sueño? No…no se sentía como uno…

Sintiéndose algo tonto, se pellizcó un brazo. Lamentablemente no despertó en su cuarto. Apretó los puños.

Finalmente posó la mirada en su cuaderno. La página yacía en blanco, ya que por primera vez no estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase impartida.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_No tengo la más remota idea de cómo pasó esto. No sé cómo resolverlo._

_Kirino no me conoce, ya no es mi amigo y…me siento tan extraño._

La fuerza con que lo había golpeado la extrema realidad lo había dejado con un malestar en el estómago. Si pensaba bien en todas las cosas que cambiaban por el simple hecho de no tener al defensa como mejor amigo, muchos sucesos de su rutina diaria cambiaban drásticamente.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Nunca había esperado perder su amistad. Era una constante tan presente que había olvidado que fácilmente podía desaparecer.

—Señor Shindou—le dijo el profesor exasperado. Parecía que le había llamado varias veces sin que el moreno reaccionara. —¿Puede dejar de estar fantaseando y poner atención a lo que le digo? Conteste la pregunta que le acabo de hacer.

Shindou se puso en pie, apenado. —Lo siento, ¿me lo puede repetir?

—La respuesta de la ecuación en el pizarrón.

—Ah…bien…pues…

El maestro suspiró. —Siéntese. A ver, señor Yoshitake…

Después de eso, las clases continuaron su curso ordinario, sin ningún tipo de consideración a la afligida cabeza del capitán del equipo de soccer, quien intentó en vano dejar de lado sus problemas y concentrarse en las lecciones de los profesores.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio del receso fue lo que lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y se dispersaron por la escuela para disfrutar del tiempo libre. Shindou, con algo de incertidumbre, se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela.

Él solía compartir los descansos con Kirino, por supuesto, ya que no se llevaba tanto con alguien más de su curso. Supuso que si Kirino estaba comiendo con alguien más, debería estar en la cafetería. Esperaba verlo con alguien de su mismo grado, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarlo platicando con Kariya Masaki.

Si bien, Shindou sabía que no se llevaban tan mal como antes, la sorpresa no fue menor.

Ambos comían y platicaban en una de las tantas mesas que habían. Kariya estaba de espaldas a Shindou, pero Kirino no y en su rostro se relucía la preocupación.

Shindou se quedó parado ahí un momento, observando con detenimiento y curiosidad. Después de que alguien le reprendiera por estar estorbando en la entrada, se movió hacia la cocina y tomó una bandeja.

—¿Qué vas a querer?—le preguntó una de las cocineras.

—Am…un udon, por favor. —dijo sin siquiera verle a la cara, concentrado en ver al de cabello rosa. La comida que le dieran no podía importarle menos.

La señora le sirvió el platillo y le cobró. Miró las mesas, no había gente conocida con quien sentarse. Vio entonces a Sangoku y los otros, pero no quiso incomodar a los de tercer año. Por lo que optó al final tomar una mesa vacía y sentarse a comer. Además, desde ahí podía mirar discretamente hacia donde estaba Kariya y Kirino sentados.

No había mucho que notar ya que ellos simplemente conversaban. Shindou sentía una urgencia de saber que decían, de conocer si este Kirino seguía siendo como el que él conocía pero estaban muy lejos para escuchar con claridad sus palabras sobre el murmullo general del alumnado.

Así que sin más, consumió su platillo y esperó a que el descanso terminara.

Justo antes de levantarse para irse, volteó una vez más hacia su amigo y se encontró con que Kirino lo observaba, quien inmediatamente se volteó apenado al ser descubierto.

El timbre sonó y Shindou salió de la cafetería.

Si algo cambió al volver a su salón de clases, fue que prestó todavía menos atención a lo que estaba diciendo el profesor al frente. Aunque intentara, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la situación actual que estaba viviendo. Miraba por la ventana, completamente perdido, sin notar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tal vez por lo mismo, el tiempo pareció pasar más rápido de lo normal, por lo que cuando tocaron para salir, le tomó un minuto al moreno reconocer que las clases habían acabado y Shindou no podía estar más agradecido de librarse de la tediosa plática del profesor de historia.

Recogió sus útiles, tomó su maletín y salió de su salón. Dudó en lo que iba a hacer después. Con las cosas tan distintas de como él rememoraba no podía asegurar que el club de futbol siguiera siendo lo que él recordaba. Cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera fuera parte del club.

Pero no descubriría nada si no iba al club de futbol.

Shindou salió entonces del edificio principal. La gran construcción perteneciente al club de soccer de Raimon seguía ahí al menos. En la entrada se topó con Ichino y Aoyama.

—Buenas tardes, capitán. —lo saludó Ichino y eso lo alivio en parte. Era una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse.

—Buenas tardes, Ichino, Aoyama. —saludó de regreso.

Los tres ingresaron al edificio y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Ahí ya se encontraban algunos de los miembros del equipo: Tenma, Shinsuke, Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Sangoku.

Poco después de él, fueron llegando los demás.

Amagi, Kuramada, Kariya, Kageyama, Tsurugi…

—Bueno, ya estamos todos—dijo Sangoku. —Hay que salir al campo.

Shindou lo vio venir. Era algo obvio que Kirino no estaría en el equipo.

Todos salieron del cuarto. Platicando, riendo… Los de primer año seguían igual de entusiastas como siempre, los senpai igual de simpáticos, todos actuaban como siempre lo habían hecho. La ausencia de Kirino no afectaba en nada sus vidas.

_Pareciera que soy el único que lo nota._

El entrenador Endou estaba ya esperándolos junto con el entrenador Kidou y con Haruna-san. Las tres managers estaban ahí también.

Era algo desesperante para el capitán fingir que no pasaba nada. Pero era su deber como cabeza del equipo poner todo de sí en la práctica. Y el entretenerse un rato tampoco le caería mal.

Después del duro entrenamiento, Endou les agradeció su esfuerzo y los despidió. Fueron de vuelta a los vestidores para poder quitarse la ropa sudada y prepararse para irse a casa.

Shindou necesitaba hablar con Sangoku. Por lo que le pidió al portero que se esperara un poco más de tiempo después de que todos se hubieran ido.

Mientras tanto, el capitán guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

—Disculpe, Shindou-senpai. —se acercó Kariya extrañamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ocurre que estuve platicando con un senpai hoy. Me platicó como en la mañana un alumno se le acercó insistiendo en que se conocían, cuando él nunca lo había visto antes. —platicó con sumo interés.

—Y… ¿por qué me lo dices? —dijo con cautela.

—Me pareció extraño cuando él mencionó a un alumno de cabello castaño rizado y mirada penetrante –sí, esas fueron sus exactas palabras, no las mías–.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?—cuestionó el capitán algo nervioso.

—Yo no dije que fuera usted. —sonrió como felino que acababa de atrapar a su presa.—Pero bueno, él específicamente lo señaló a usted durante el receso.

Shindou no tenía salida.

—¿Acaso tiene algo que tratar con Kirino-senpai?—preguntó el defensa.

Suspiró hondamente, no iba explicarle a Kariya todo lo que había pasado. —Fue…fue sólo un malentendido.

—¿En verdad?

Shindou asintió. —Me disculparé con él mañana, si tanto te preocupa.

—No estoy preocupado. En realidad sabía que el capitán no haría jamás algo así de indecente, pero bueno, quería estar seguro de ello. Kirino-senpai parecía realmente perturbado.

Shindou se sintió culpable al instante. No era su intención, ¿cuándo iba a adivinar que esto pasaría?

—Pero no le ponga tanta importancia. Seguro que Kirino-senpai lo dejará pasar. —dijo Kariya sonriente.

—No creo.

—¿Cómo sabe? —preguntó confundido.

Shindou negó con la cabeza. —Olvídalo.

Kariya se encongió de hombros. —Bueno, hasta mañana, capitán.

Y con eso se alejó junto con los otros de primero, quienes ya se estaban yendo.

Después de pocos minutos, la habitación quedó vacía, por excepción de Sangoku y Shindou.

—¿De qué me querías hablar? —preguntó el primero.

—Cometí un error.

—¿Un error?

Shindou no encontraba las palabras para explicar la situación. No tenía idea de si Sangoku le creería si le contaba la verdad. Por lo que decidió exponer la situación poco a poco.

—Yo…perdí algo muy importante y no sé cómo recuperarlo.

Sangoku sopesó aquello. —Cuando dices algo… ¿Te refieres a alguien?

El menor asintió.

—Vaya. —El arquero suspiró. —Es algo difícil. ¿Ya hablaste con esa persona?

—Pues sí, pero no funcionó como yo esperé. Todo se salió de control. Siento que estoy en un callejón sin salida. No sé qué hacer.

—Pues si es alguien tan importante, creo que de una u otra manera va a regresar. Mi madre siempre dice que las personas que son parte de tu vida no se pueden salir de ella. Tarde o temprano regresan.

¿Pero que pasaba cuando esa persona no se acordaba de ti? ¿Qué pasa cuando todo fue por un deseo tonto?

Shindou tomó fuerza para no echarse a llorar y Sangoku lo notó. No le gustaba ver al capitán de esa manera, tenía cierto deber hacia él como su superior y como su amigo. Entonces, se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

—Sabes, Shindou, si estás en un callejón, no sirve de nada seguir adelante. Sólo te toparás con una pared. Para poder continuar, a veces es necesario regresar sobre tus pasos.

Shindou lo miró sorprendido por su respuesta. _¿Regresar sobre mis pasos?_

—¿Funcionaría?—preguntó dudoso.

—No está de más intentarlo. —sonrió.

Shindou pensó un poco en aquello.

—Gracias, Sangoku-san.

—No hay de qué. Ahora vámonos, que se hace tarde.

Asintió y tomó su cartera. Los dos salieron de ahí.

Shindou tenía que encontrar una manera de revertir aquello. Alguna manera de hacer que todo fuera como antes…

Pero justamente por eso estaba más que frustrado, porque no encontraba ninguna solución a aquel dilema.

Y si no había solución, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Seguir simplemente con su vida así era extraño, no se sentía completo ¿Y quién lo haría cuando su mejor amigo no sabía ni siquiera su nombre?

Sangoku dijo que Kirino regresaría de una u otra manera.

_Volver sobre mis pasos._

Por lo que de alguna u otra manera, Shindou tendría que hacer que Kirino fuera su amigo de nuevo. Incluso si significaba que tenía que empezar su amistad dese cero.

_Es todo lo que me queda por intentar._

Si una vez habían sido los mejores amigos, seguro que de nuevo podrían serlo ¿no?

¿no?


	4. Re(intento)

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"Re[intento]"**

—¿Alguien que quiera decirme la respuesta?

Pasaron unos buenos 10 segundos en que ningún alumno se atrevió siquiera a mirar al profesor. En eso, Shindou levantó la mano. El profesor le dio la palabra, agradecido de ver que el alumno quería participar.

—Es 43 si no me equivoco.—dijo educadamente, poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, en efecto es 43.—aprobó el profesor, gustoso de ver que por lo menos alguien aprendía algo.

Shindou se sentó y sonrió para sí. En parte por haber contestado de manera acertada y en parte porque faltaban menos de 10 minutos para el descanso.

_Todo va a salir bien. Debo esforzarme en que todo salga bien._

Shindou se había despertado ese día a las 6 en punto de la mañana. Se había levantado y entrado al baño a darse una ducha. Posteriormente, cuando salió, se puso su uniforme que Kimiko-san hacía el favor de planchar todas las noches y bajó para tomar el desayuno.

Recordaba perfectamente que las cosas estaban alteradas y que debía intentar regresar todo a la normalidad... o lo más cercano a la normalidad que pudiera.

—Buenos días, Shindou-sama. —le saludó uno de los cocineros. —Su desayuno ya está listo y servido en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias. —había contestado.

Shindou apreció mucho el desayuno que le habían preparado aquella mañana y lo ingirió con gusto.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil hablar con Kirino, primero tendría que pedir disculpas y segundo, tendría que inventar una excusa de porqué había actuado como lo hizo. Estuvo pensándolo mucho y después de analizarlo con calma, se le ocurrió una buena forma de excusarse por lo del día anterior.

No se podía dar el lujo de seguir perdiendo tiempo, por lo que también intento reivindicarse con sus profesores por su falta de atención. Al parecer todo parecía funcionar perfectamente.

El timbre retumbó por todo el instituto. Shindou, suspirando profundamente, se dirigió a la cafetería. Muchos de los alumnos iban entrando al lugar, por lo que encontrar a Kirino le llevó un tiempo. Pero pronto distinguió su peculiar tono de cabello y se acercó decidido.

Kirino estaba haciendo fila para comprar comida. Frente a él había un considerable número de alumnos; convenientemente, no había nadie formado tras él. Shindou se fue a formar detrás suyo, deliberando la mejor manera de empezar la conversación.

—Hola—saludó casualmente.

Kirino se giró y se quedó sorprendido de ver a quien el día anterior lo había asaltado tan inesperadamente.

—Ah, hola—contestó algo incómodo.

—Lo siento por asustarte ayer.—fue directo al respecto.

—Ah, sí. Eso sí lo recuerdo.—bromeó.

Shindou se encogió de hombros apenado.

—Debí parecer un loco o algo así ¿no?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Me imaginé...la verdad es que me hicieron una apuesta.

Kirino frunció el entrecejo en confusión.—¿Una apuesta?

—Sí, unos compañeros de mi clase me hicieron que me inventara aquello y te lo dijera.

Kirino asintió, su rostro serio.

—Oh, claro—empezó a decir lentamente—. Ahora entiendo. Así que te dijeron que me hicieras esa broma tan pesada y por supuesto, lo hiciste sin pensar en cómo me podría afectar. ¡Qué bien!

Shindou sintió la sangre írsele a los pies.

—No, espera. Yo… no era a ti específicamente.—trató de corregir su error— Fuiste la primera persona con la que me crucé y…

—¿Fue casualidad entonces? Sobre todo porque sabías mi nombre ¿no?

—No, yo ya había escuchado tu nombre, es todo, yo no…

—Seguramente.—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡En verdad!

El de cabello rosa lo vio escéptico.

—Da lo mismo de todas formas. La broma me la hiciste a mí, eso no cambia en nada.

Shindou entró en pánico. Así no era como había esperado que transcurriera la conversación.

_Piensa, Takuto…_

—Tienes razón. —dijo finalmente. —No pensé en eso. Era un juego, no quise ofenderte de ninguna forma. ¿Me perdonas?

Kirino bufó. —Bien. Acepto tus disculpas. Sin rencores.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Kirino hacia Shindou seguía siendo hostil.

La señora que atendía le tomó al primero su orden.

—¿Vas a sentarte con alguien? —preguntó Shindou.

—Lo dudo... es que, hoy mis amigos se ocuparon.—agregó.

—¿Te molestaría si me siento contigo?

Kirino miró a Shindou con incredulidad, considerando si era buena idea, al parecer.

—Yo… no, lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Voy a ir a mi salón.

Y antes de que Shindou pudiera decirle algo más, Kirino se alejó hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Torció la boca. Pidió un platillo de curry y fue nuevamente a sentarse en una mesa que estaba libre.

—Shindou—escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba detrás. Era Ichino, quien venía acompañado por Aoyama.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Acaso, ¿conoces a Kirino?—preguntó. Había visto la escena desde lejos y se había acercado por curiosidad.

—No exactamente. Ayer, um… tuvimos un malentendido y le pedí perdón hoy; pero al parecer sólo empeoré las cosas.

—¿Qué te peleaste con Kirino? ¡Oh, vaya! —Aoyama exclamó.

—Eso lo explica todo, ya se me hacía raro que Kirino conversara con alguien.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Shindou enarcó las cejas.

—Te echaste un problema encima. —rió Aoyama.

Shindou puso una expresión que pedía explicaciones.

—¿Te parece si nos sentamos a comer? —dijo el de cabello blanco.

Shindou asintió y los tres muchachos se sentaron en la mesa a la que Shindou se dirigía anteriormente.

Ichino continuó entonces. —Lo que pasa es que Kirino está en nuestro salón y siempre ha sido muy reservado.

—¿Reservado?

—Sí, es raro que platique con alguien más, casi siempre se la pasa solo en los recesos. Hubo un tiempo en que intentamos invitarlo a que se juntara con nosotros pero no funcionó bien. Al parecer simplemente no le agrada mucho hablar con la gente.

A Shindou sí que le sorprendió aquello. Kirino nunca había sido cerrado, al contrario, era una persona muy agradable y simpática. Incluso si nunca fue de hablar con todo mundo, Kirino tenía muchos amigos. No imaginaba porque se comportaría así.

—Así que probablemente no sea tu culpa que se haya enojado.—lo intentó animar Ichino.

—Pero seguro que te has ganado un lugar en su lista negra. Kirino es algo sensible cuando lo agreden verbalmente.

—¿No creen que exageran un poco? —dijo nervioso el capitán. —Después de todo sólo le he hablado dos veces.

Ichino negó con la cabeza.

Shindou no le gustó nada aquello. ¿Cómo iba a volverse su amigo si Kirino ya lo odiaba?

_No, no puede ser así. Seguro que se molestó, sí, pero nada más. Todavía tengo oportunidad._

—Aun así, intentaré hablar con él de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

_¿Por qué?_ No supo contestar aquello.

¿Por qué quería tanto a Kirino como su amigo? No tenía una respuesta concreta. Era...era necesario tener a Kirino como amigo. Era lo que tenía en claro, pero ¿qué clase de necesidad era aquella? Lo desconocía.

En su lugar simplemente dijo: —Quiero ser su amigo.

Ichino pestañeó algo sorprendido. No comprendía en su totalidad el asunto. Miró a Aoyama, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —comenzó Ichino—, si te interesa, al parecer a Kirino le gusta pasar tiempo en la biblioteca. Yo mismo voy seguido y lo suelo encontrar muchas veces ahí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Tengo entendido que no pertenece a ningún club, así que después de clases va a la biblioteca en su lugar.

Aquello llamó la atención del capitán.

—Ichino, ya no terminaste de contarme en que terminó la pelea.—Aoyama dijo repentinamente, cambiando el tema.

—Es verdad. Dónde me quedé...

—¿Pelea?—Shindou preguntó extrañado.

—Los de 1-C y 2-D.—aclaró Aoyama.—Tuvieron un problema ayer y armaron tremenda discusión.

—Bueno, lo contaré desde el principio. Pasó que Kitawara de 1-C...

La conversación siguió, volviéndose cada vez más trivial. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el receso había concluido y ya cada quien se dirigía a sus respectivos salones.

—Oye, Ichino. Tu crees que Kirino vaya hoy a la biblioteca.

—Tal vez, quien sabe. Puedes revisar de todas formas.

No perdería nada con ello. Shindou sonrió. —Gracias.

...

El toque de salida fue dado y Shindou se apuró a guardar sus cosas. Quería encontrar a Kirino y hablar con él. Esperaba que estuviera en la biblioteca como le habían comentado.

Al dirigirse para allá, se encontró en el pasillo con Kurama y le pidió el favor de avisar que llegaría unos minutos tarde al entrenamiento.

—¿Pasa algo, Shindou? —preguntó el delantero.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse. —Al menos, no algo de lo que Kurama pudiera sentir preocupación. —Estaré ahí lo más rápido posible.

Y con eso, continuó su camino. Shindou había acudido a la biblioteca en ocasiones por tareas o demás, pero aun así el lugar parecía ajeno.

Entró para encontrarse con que el lugar estaba vacío. Las mesas estaban desocupadas y un silencio abrumador dominaba el lugar. Shindou suspiró, listo para salir de la estancia cuando vio a Kirino salir de entre uno de los muchos pasillos con varios libros en la mano.

Kirino lo vio a él también. No le dirigió la mirada por más de unos segundos. Sin prestarle mucha atención, fue y se sentó en una de las largas mesas.

Shindou caminó hacia él. Sin decir nada, se sentó frente a él.

Kirino levantó la mirada y luego miró de nuevo su libro, tratando de ignorarlo. Pero al transcurrir el tiempo, la incomodidad entre ambos se hizo notar.

Fue Kirino el primero en rendirse y romper el silencio.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No.

—¿En serio?

—¿No puedo sentarme aquí por mi cuenta?

Kirino bajó el libro que estaba sosteniendo. Sonrió burlonamente.

—Me vas a decir que de todos los lugares donde pudiste sentarte, escogiste justo frente a mí sin razón alguna y que además viniste hasta la biblioteca cuando no estás leyendo algo sólo por que sí.

—Bueno, es verdad que no vine a leer. Quería realmente hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—Pues...quería...—Shindou buscó que palabras decir.

Kirino alzó una ceja.

—Quería asegurarme que no siguieras molesto por lo que te dije.

—Ah. No, ya te había dicho que no pasaba nada.

Shindou asintió.

Kirino esperó, sin decir nada. Pero al ver que no se retiraba, le dijo:

—Si eso era todo...

—Yo, bueno...¿porqué no estás en ningún club?

Kirino hizo una mueca de confusión. —Disculpa, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo siento, tenía curiosidad.

—¡Qué excusa es esa!

La encargada entonces los reprendió por alzar la voz.

—Lo sentimos. —Shindou le dijo. Se volteó hacia Kirino. —Hice que te enojaras de nuevo.

Kirino se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. —Ya te dije que no hay problema. No sé por qué estás insistiendo tanto. Pero te pido que por favor me dejes en paz. Si no me equivoco tienes una práctica de soccer. Seguro que está mal que el capitán llegue tarde.

—¿Cómo...?

—Kariya me dijo. Eres Shindou Takuto, el capitán del equipo de soccer, prodigio excelso. He escuchado sobre ti. Más de media escuela te conoce.

Shindou no supo que decir.

—No me gustaría hacerte perder más tiempo. —siguió Kirino.—Así que si me disculpas, buscaré un libro que me de más información que éste.

Con eso se levantó y se introdujo entre los estantes, dejando a Shindou clavado en su lugar. Después de poco reaccionó, realmente se le iba a hacer tarde.

Shindou salió de la biblioteca con la derrota pesándole encima. Aun así, se apuró a ir a cambiarse. Ya estaba unos buenos 10 minutos atrasado.

Cuando llegó al campo, se disculpó tanto con el entrenador Endou como con el entrenador Kidou por el retraso para posteriormente unirse a la práctica que estaban llevando a cabo.

Pases, dribleo, tiros. El equipo se dedicaba a fortalecer lo más básico. Shindou decidió acercarse a hacer pases.

Kariya se le acercó.

—Así que, ¿ya se disculpó con Kirino-senpai?—preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, pero creo que no fue muy bien.

—Oh ¿cómo es eso?

—Creo que sólo hice que se enojara conmigo.

—Vaya, capitán, pero que raro. Si usted siempre es tan amable con todos, no imagino que pudo ocasionar eso.

Shindou no lo notó, pero había un gran sarcasmo implícito en esa oración.

—Kariya, ¿tú y Kirino se llevan bien?

Kariya torció la boca en gesto pensativo.

—Pues… supongo que se puede decir que sí. No es que hable mucho con él ni nada, pero es divertido.

—Ah… es que me dijeron que Kirino es muy reservado.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues...tal vez no sea tanto que es reservado, yo diría que senpai es muy estirado. —se rió.—Es muy fácil hacerlo enojar.

_Así que se enoja con facilidad..._

Si Shindou lo pensaba bien, Kirino siempre había sido sencillo de molestar. O eso fue lo que quiso creer en ese momento, ya que si eso era, bien el que Kirino se hubiera enojado con él no sería algo raro o grave.

—¿Tu crees que deba intentar hablar con él otra vez?—dijo sin querer. No dirigiéndose exactamente al menor que estaba a su lado.

Kariya levantó ambas manos en signo de "no sé". —Seguro—dijo.—¿Por qué no? No es que me interese, pero tal vez algo bueno salga.

Claro, para Kariya "algo bueno" era que ocurriera algo interesante de lo cual reírse. Sin embargo, Shindou no cayó en cuenta de eso, por lo que las palabras del defensa ocasionó que su pequeña resolución creciera un poco.

En eso, el entrenador Endou llamó a todos para cambiar de ejercicio.

_Muy bien, puedo intentar otra vez._

Tenma solía decir siempre "De alguna manera, todo saldrá bien" y a aquello se quería apegar el capitán de Raimon.

Shindou tenía que seguir intentando. Sin importar lo mal que había empezado. Sin importar que sintiera ganas de llorar por la desesperación. Sin siquiera importar que Kirino realmente lo odiara.

Porque Shindou quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta. Porque lo necesitaba de vuelta, por muy arrogante que pudiera sonar. Realmente no había otra cosa que le importara más en aquel instante.


	5. (Causa)lidad

Sé que fue mucho tiempo sólo para esto pero buscaré compensarlo.

_Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**  
**"[Causa]lidad"**

Shindou estaba algo nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —le cuestionó Kurama, con quien se había encontrado de camino a la cafetería.

—No realmente.

Aunque sí ocurría algo, Shindou no quería molestar a Kurama. Ya encontraría como resolver el problema.

Y bien, lo que pasaba era que no se encontraba en buenos términos con Kirino y no sabía cómo iba a actuar al respecto cuando lo viera de nuevo. Porque Shindou tenía todavía la intención de ser amigo del de cabello rosa, por más improbable que pudiera ser el hecho.

Habían pasado dos días solamente desde que las cosas se habían alterado. Tenía mucho por delante todavía que tratar. No podía dejarse vencer tan pronto.

Cuando entró a la cafetería, intentó en vano no buscarlo por entre la gente. No quería encontrarse con él aún.

Sin embargo, no estaba en el lugar como esperaba. Miró varias veces, pero sólo confirmó su ausencia.

Kurama venía diciéndole algo sobre Hamano y pescados, pero no prestó la suficiente atención para entender a qué se refería. Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Creo que olvidé algo en el salón. —le dijo Shindou al otro chico. —Me voy a regresar.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Te espero con los otros?

—Sí—respondió vagamente y se fue.

Creyendo que tal vez Kirino se había retrasado en salir de su salón, regresó a los pasillos, buscándolo con la mirada, pero tampoco lo vio.

_Qué raro._

Caminó por el patio, para después dirigirse a las canchas. Después fue a la parte posterior de la escuela. Al no encontrarlo ahí, repasó de nuevo el edificio principal hasta llegar al tejado, pero sin encontrarse con el chico de cabello rosa. De todos los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar, en ninguno encontró a Kirino.

—¿Coincidencia? —murmuró para sí mismo. Entendería perfectamente el que Kirino no quisiera encontrarse con él. La escuela, no obstante, era grande, podría habérsele pasado algún sitio o tal vez, si Kirino realmente lo estaba evitando, estuviera escogiendo justo los lugares donde ya había revisado para pasar desapercibido.

Dándose por vencido, se sentó en una de las bancas que había en la azotea. Se quedó viendo hacia el cielo.

_Si Kirino realmente no me quiere ver. ¿Estará bien que siga insistiendo?_

Shindou no había reflexionado en la alternativa de dejar en paz al chico. No había esperado que las cosas fueran mal. Pero tal vez así tenían que ser. Si en verdad era un caso perdido, lo único que conseguiría con esto sería seguir molestando a Kirino. Cabía la posibilidad de que no pudieran ser amigos de nuevo, por mucho que no quisiera pensar en eso.

_Si es así... ¿entonces qué hago?_

Shindou podría seguir actuando como siempre y seguir adelante. Pero había algo que lo dejaba inconforme. No parecía que aquello fuera lo que tuviera que hacer. No podía ser así.

Había estado pensándolo mucho, y había llegado a la conclusión que esto que había pasado –el que Kirino olvidara su existencia– era por una razón. Había algo que debía hacer, por eso Shindou no creía que debiera de desistir. Además que no quería renunciar a su amistad con el otro tan fácil.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no había escuchado que alguien se acercaba a él. No fue sino hasta que la persona se paró tras él que sintió su presencia. Se volteó para ver justo a quien había estado pensando; de pie con su almuerzo en la mano.

—Kirino.—lo llamó Shindou gratamente sorprendido.

—Hola.

—¿Qué...qué pasa?

Kirino no le contestó. Caminó hasta topar con la malla ciclónica que rodeaba el techo. Miró hacia abajo un rato sin decir nada. Shindou lo observó curioso, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo incluso cuando tenía mucho que decirle. Después de un poco, Kirino se volteó y sonrió con una expresión apenada. Al parecer todo ese tiempo había estado agarrando valor para algo.

—Lo siento. —soltó.

Shindou ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Confundido, anonadado. —¿Qué?

—Me porté mal contigo. No fue mi intención.

—No entiendo. Pensé...

Shindou había aceptado su culpa. No esperaba que Kirino se fuera a disculpar cuando no tenía por qué. Después de todo, el que debió ser una molestia era él. Pero debía aceptar que se encontraba muy alegre por dentro al ver que Kirino venía a hablar con él.

—Me pareció extraño cuando te me acercaste para hablar. No sabía qué era lo que pretendías.—Explicó el ojizarco.—Después de que te disculpaste y eso, me puse a la defensiva porque pensé que estabas jugando conmigo.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Kirino enrojeció violentamente.

—Fue una tontería. Kariya me dijo…que…

Lo dejó al aire, pero Shindou comprendió al instante.

—Oh, entiendo. Y… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Ayer después de irme de la biblioteca, vi un rato el entrenamiento del equipo de soccer. Juegas muy bien.

—Gracias.

Kirino continuó. —Al verte jugar con tus compañeros… me quedé pensando que tal vez había entendido mal las cosas. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que Kariya me juega una broma así. Y me sentí mal al respecto.

—Ya veo. Pero no te preocupes. No pasó nada, no me ofendiste de todas maneras.

—Es bueno oírlo, aun así, ahora te pregunto yo: ¿me perdonas?

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar una risita.—Por supuesto.

—Gracias. —Kirino sonrió aliviado.—Bueno, era todo lo que tenía que decirte.

Hizo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta. El capitán se dio cuenta que todo iba muy bien como para dejarlo hasta ahí.

—¿Por qué no te quedas y comes conmigo? —Shindou sugirió, haciendo que Kirino se detuviera.—No te va a alcanzar el tiempo si te vas.

No estaba realmente seguro cuanto tiempo quedaba de receso, pero había pasado bastante rato buscando a Kirino, así que supuso que restarían menos de 10 minutos.

—Pues... ¿No te molesta? —preguntó dudoso el ojizarco.

—Claro que no.

Kirino sopesó la idea. —Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor que coma.

Fue y se sentó en la banca a lado del capitán. Kirino lo miró y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú qué vas a comer?—preguntó.

Shindou cayó en la cuenta sólo entonces que no había comprado nada. Al estar buscando a Kirino lo había olvidado por completo.

—Olvidé comprar mi comida. Si quieres, voy y regreso rápido. No me tardaré.

—Pero entonces tú tampoco vas a alcanzar a comer.

—Pues…—Shindou miró de un lado a otro tratando de idear algo.

—Si...si quieres, puedo compartirte de mi almuerzo. —propuso de repente Kirino.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Mi mamá me preparó un obento. Suele exagerar en la comida que me da, así que tengo más que suficiente para los dos.

—Bueno, supongo que te voy a deber un almuerzo.

—No, no te preocupes.

Los dos se dispusieron a comer. Shindou había probado anteriormente la comida de la mamá de Kirino. Incluso ahora, seguía teniendo el mismo sabor, lo cual de cierta forma lo hizo sentirse más a gusto.

Kirino no decía una palabra. A Shindou le pareció que no sabía que decir, así que pensó en sacar un tema de conversación.

—Oye, Kirino. ¿Te gusta el futbol?

—¿Eh? ¿El futbol? Pues sí, algo. Es divertido, he jugado un poco.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué posición te gusta jugar?

—No es como si hubiera jugado tanto, pero supongo que defensa o mediocampista está bien. He intentado ser delantero pero la verdad es que soy muy malo para eso. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio?

Asintió sin mucho ánimo. —Pero bueno, igual es divertido meter goles.

—Sí, aunque en lo personal, me gustan más las otras posiciones.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, será que me gusta tener otro panorama que no se tiene desde enfrente, como mediocampista…

A partir de eso, Kirino perdió poco a poco la tensión que tenía. La plática fue muy convencional. Cosas de las que cualquier alumno de escuela media hablaría, no obstante, para Shindou fue algo extraño, ya que muchas cosas de las que había hablado en alguna ocasión con su amigo ahora eran distintas. Había cosas mínimas que cambiaron, pero que estaban ahí. No pudo evitar preguntarse que otras cosas serían distintas en la vida de Kirino.

—Odié esa película. —frunció la nariz el ojizarco.

—¿No te gustan las películas de terror?

—Sí, pero tienen demasiada sangre falsa. Prefiero una buena película de suspenso.

Shindou se rió. —Concuerdo.

—¿Qué clase de música te gusta, Shindou?

—Es algo complicado, pero…

En eso, se vieron interrumpidos por la campana que marcaba el fin del receso. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta.

—Gracias de nuevo por la comida, Kirino.

—No hay de qué.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraban sus salones.

—Fue agradable hablar contigo. —dijo Shindou.

—Sí. Igual.

—Te veo mañana.—se despidió el moreno.

—Um...sí. —Kirino contestó algo confundido.

Y con eso, ambos chicos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Las cosas habían ido inesperadamente mejor de lo planeado y Shindou estaba feliz por ello.

_Al menos parece ser que no le caigo tan mal._

El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de percance...

—¡Hayami! Retrocede un poco. Kurama, ¡por acá! Tsurugi está libre. ¡No dejen espacios abiertos!

Shindou daba instrucciones a su equipo a diestra y siniestra. Tomaba su cargo como capitán muy enserio y aquel día se notaba su entusiasmo en el juego.

—¡Ichino, hacia adelante! Tenma, cuidado con tu retaguardia.

—Se ve muy feliz hoy, capitán.—le comentó el último.

—¿Ah, sí?

Tenma asintió. —¿Pasó algo bueno?

Shindou se rió. —Supongo que sí.

_Algo más que bueno, diría yo, _pensó.

La suerte se estaba poniendo del lado del capitán y no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad.

...

Kirino se quedó un rato en la biblioteca. No es que fuera muy afán a la lectura, pero era una buena forma de matar el tiempo. Había leído muchas cosas interesantes en aquel lugar, tanto historias como información educativa.

Ese día –tras intentar leer sin éxito un poco sobre la historia de China–, se rindió y salió, un poco más temprano que de costumbre.

En su camino a la entrada principal del instituto, pasó por el campo donde el equipo de fútbol soccer se encontraba haciendo su práctica diaria.

Miró a todos los integrantes correr de un lado para otro sin parar. Shindou jugaba como mediocampista y parecía que jugaba muy bien su papel.

Kirino se quedó observando unos cuantos minutos para después seguir su camino a casa.

Shindou le había caído mejor de lo que había esperado. Contra todas sus expectativas, parecía ser alguien agradable y muy educado. La idea que se había formado de él era una cosa muy distinta a la realidad. Sin embargo, sólo había hablado con él un poco. Tendría que pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor.

¿Pero estaba realmente considerando pasar tiempo con él? Era algo que todavía no estaba completamente seguro. Incluso cuando Shindou parecía intentar ser su amigo, no conocía a fondo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. No podía confiar tan fácilmente, no después de todo.

Dobló en una esquina y divisó su destino. No le tomaba mucho tiempo el llegar a su hogar. Era una casa sencilla, acogedora y a la cual el chico estaba acostumbrado de toda la vida. En cuanto abrió el portón y atravesó el umbral, se quitó la chaqueta y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

—Ya llegué.—avisó.

Su madre salió de la cocina a recibirlo.

—Bienvenido a casa. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Muy bien.

La mujer lo vio con curiosidad. Kirino se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cocina, donde la mesa estaba ya puesta y su comida servida.

—Espero que te guste.—le sonrió su madre.

—Por supuesto. —sonrió de regreso.—Gracias por la comida.—y con eso se dispuso a ingerir sus alimentos.

—¿Pasó algo interesante hoy? —inquirió la adulta.

—No realmente, lo mismo de siempre: tuvimos clases, me aburrí un poco en matemáticas y en el receso comí…platiqué con alguien y después de eso, las clases siguieron aburridas. Todo normal.

—¿Platicaste con _alguien_?—su madre no pasó desapercibido la forma en que formuló la frase.

—Sí, con un chico de otro salón. Se llama Shindou Takuto.

—Shindou ¿eh? ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Kirino no respondió inmediatamente.

—No lo sé.—dijo.—Lo acabo de conocer.

Su madre asintió. —Bueno, uno nunca sabe ¿verdad? Tal vez se pueda volver tu amigo.

Kirino no dijo nada.

* * *

Enserio, gracias por leer.


	6. Im(pasible)

_Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"Im[pasible]"**

El despertador sonó, el ruido haciendo que el chico se revolviera en su cama. Volteó a ver el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana. Con dificultad –usando toda su fuerza de voluntad– se levantó de su cama, se estiró y caminó hacia el baño.

Tras hacer sus necesidades y lavarse el rostro, el chico se miró en el espejo, sin ningún motivo en particular. Se talló los ojos tras bostezar y se dirigió de regreso a su cuarto.

Tomó su uniforme y comenzó a arreglarse para otro día de escuela. Aunque la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir.

_Al menos ya es viernes,_ pensó.

Con eso en mente, tras terminar de vestirse y de sujetar su cabello en dos coletas como siempre solía hacer, bajó al primer piso, donde su madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Al escucharlo bajar, ella se volteó de la estufa y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Ranmaru.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—No alcancé a prepararte un obento hoy. ¿Está bien si compras algo de la cafetería?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Su mamá le puso un poco de dinero en la mesa y después le sirvió su desayuno. Un simple huevo y una tostada. Kirino no tardó mucho en consumirla.

—¿Podrás comprar más huevos saliendo de la escuela? —preguntó su madre mientras recogía su plato.

— Está bien. —y con eso, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. —Se me va a hacer tarde así que ya me voy.

—Que te vaya bien, cariño.

Kirino salió de su casa y caminó tranquilamente a su escuela. Esa era su rutina de todos los días.

El cielo aquella mañana estaba despejado y el ambiente no estaba frío ni caluroso, era un día bastante agradable de primavera.

Llegó a las puertas de su instituto e ingreso como muchos otros alumnos. Siempre le impresionaba un poco el saber que estaba en esta escuela.

Cuando decidió estudiar en Raimon, lo había hecho por una sola razón. Sí, obviamente, por el prestigio que tenía el equipo de futbol soccer de la escuela. Había sido uno de los grandes sueños de Kirino desde que tenía 5 años, cuando Inazuma Japan se había llevado el campeonato mundial y Endou Mamoru junto con el resto de su equipo se volvieron una leyenda.

Soltó un bufido. _Y pensar que al final no terminé uniéndome al club_.

Mientras se cambiaba los zapatos, divisó entre los pasillos al capitán del dichoso club de fútbol. Si bien, había malinterpretado las cosas en un inicio, Kirino tenía todavía sus dudas sobre el porqué Shindou había empezado a hablarle tan repentinamente. La forma en que actuaba Shindou la encontraba algo extraña también, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo parecía fuera de lo normal.

Sin perder más el tiempo, cerró su casillero y se fue a su salón, que se ubicaba en el segundo piso. Al entrar, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se hallaban ahí, aunque eso no era algo que le importase.

Fue a sentarse y mientras la clase iniciaba, se puso a leer un libro que había pedido prestado el día anterior de la biblioteca.

No fue mucho el tiempo el que pasó antes de que el profesor llegara y empezara a dar la clase. Sin embargo, Kirino no estaba realmente poniendo mucha atención. Escuchaba vagamente al profesor explicar lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón, pero su atención no daba para más. Desvió su vista hacia el techo, observándolo con atención, como si de repente encontrara una gran fascinación en esa superficie y las pequeñas imperfecciones que pudiera tener.

Su mente divagó hacia Shindou de nuevo. Era algo extraño para Kirino preocuparse por alguien más, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Después de todo, no había tenido que lidiar con una situación como en la que se encontraba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Kirino no tenía amigos y era por una buena razón, aunque no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Quería confirmar lo que había oído, pero no sabía cómo. Pero en cuanto se sintió frustrado, recordó que había alguien en su salón que podría ayudarle. Desvió la vista a la persona en cuestión, preguntándose cómo abordar el tema y descartando la idea enseguida. Era mejor si no metía a más personas en sus pequeños conflictos.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Una maestra se asomó y llamó al docente. El profesor se disculpó y salió del aula. Al cabo de unos segundos, todos los alumnos se encontraban conversando, riendo y jugando.

Kirino se disponía de nuevo a leer su libro cuando cambió de parecer. Con una mueca de incomodidad, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Ichino Nanasuke.

Ichino era parte del equipo de soccer. No había hablado con él más que en un par de ocasiones y no se sentía realmente a gusto en iniciar una conversación, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Oye, Ichino. —se acercó.

El aludido volteó para encontrarse con Kirino, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Kirino… ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú conoces a Shindou Takuto ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Lo que pasa es que he empezado a hablar un poco con él.

—Oh, sí. Shindou me había comentado algo al respecto.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Estaba preocupado porque te habías enojado con él y no sabía qué hacer; pero al parecer ya arreglaron sus diferencias ¿no? —sonrió aliviado.

—Bueno, sí. Pero hay algo que me preocupa… no te quiero molestar con algo así, pero necesito saber…

Ichino alzó una ceja, curioso. —¿Qué es?

Kirino pensó por un momento cómo formular su pregunta sin que ésta ofendiera a Ichino. Tenía entendido que él y Shindou se llevaban muy bien.

—¿Es verdad que Shindou es tan _odioso_ como cuentan?

Ichino no esperaba aquello. Pestañeó varias veces, con una expresión de sorpresa. Sin duda, era un tema que le incomodaba abordar.

Suspiró hondo y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pues…no sé realmente como se comporte Shindou con otras personas, al menos con el equipo de soccer es… pues, _considerado_… Claro, tiene un temperamento fuerte y es difícil tratarlo, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. —se encogió de hombros.

Kirino asintió al escuchar aquello, como si comprendiera lo que había oído, a pesar de que el caso era todo lo contrario.

Tal vez Kariya le había mentido, tal vez, pero...

—Pero sabes, últimamente ha actuado algo distinto. —continuó el otro chico. —Entre los del equipo de soccer lo hemos comentado. Al principio pensé que no era nada, pero hay algo, no sé qué, que es diferente.

Kirino se sorprendió que Ichino le confiara aquello.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor entró. Regañando de inmediato a quienes se habían movido de sus asientos.

—¡Ah! Bueno, gracias. —dijo Kirino, regresando rápidamente a su lugar.

Ichino sonrió. _Espero que Shindou no arruine la situación, _se dijo a sus adentros, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. Había personas que podían chocar fácilmente; y para él Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru eran un caso definitivamente probable.

Al cabo de un rato, la hora de descanso comenzó. Asegurándose que trajera su dinero consigo, Kirino se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo.

Varios de sus compañeros se dirigían para ahí también, pero ninguno se le acercó al chico ni él buscó acercarse con alguien. Simplemente así habían sido las cosas desde hacía tiempo y Kirino no creía que debiera cambiar su forma de ser. Él estaba feliz como estaba, o eso se decía.

Al llegar, había poca fila en el mostrador, por lo que se formó para pedir un platillo de curry.

Se fue a sentar en una banca. Kariya estaba con otros chicos de primer año, como solía estar todos los recesos, con excepción de las pocas veces en que se acercaba a Kirino con ánimos de ensombrecerle un poco el día. No había que malentenderse, no era como si se llevaran mal –aunque Kirino no estaba seguro que pudiera decir que se llevaban bien–, pero su forma de ser era algo difícil de tratar. Y siendo Kirino en cuestión, la dificultad era mayor.

En eso, el chico divisó a Shindou que se acercaba hacia él.

—Hola, Kirino. —saludó.

—Ah, hola.

—¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

—Um…no. Supongo que no hay problema.

Kirino aún no confiaba plenamente en Shindou, pero por ahora era mejor no ser tan obvio en demostrar cómo se sentía.

Shindou se sentó frente a él. Kirino esperó que dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero que él empezara la conversación.

—¿Qué tal las clases?

Era una pregunta tan al azar que Kirino no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estuvimos viendo! —dijo entre risas. — ¿No tenías algo mejor que decir?

Shindou se encogió de hombros, apenado. —No realmente. Disculpa.

Kirino sacudió la cabeza reprobatoriamente. —Bueno, en todo caso. ¿Qué tal tus clases?

Shindou sonrió. —Yo sí pongo atención a mis clases ¿sabes?

Kirino hizo gesto que le daba igual.

Tras una plática que fue mucho más interesante que lo que habían aprendido en el salón, ambos chicos, al terminar su almuerzo, salieron de la cafetería y subieron al segundo piso, ya que pronto el receso iba a concluir.

—¿Así que tocas el piano?

—Sí. No soy gran experto, pero es algo que me gusta mucho.

—Bueno, espero poder escucharte tocar alguna ocasión para comprobarlo.

—Eso sería genial.

Kirino no estaba seguro si realmente eso pasaría, pero no lo dejó entrever.

El timbre sonó entonces.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi salón. —dijo el moreno.—Hasta luego, Kirino.

—Hasta luego.

Y con eso, los dos regresaron a sus salones y las clases continuaron su curso.

Shindou se portaba muy bien con Kirino y parecía no ocultarle nada, pero seguía pensando si realmente podía confiar en que Shindou quería ser simplemente su amigo. No podía evitar desconfiar de los demás. Si confiara tan fácilmente, sería un tonto. Además, todavía recordaba...

_—Mira, ese es el chico que te decía. —señaló Kirino discretamente al muchacho que esa mañana le había hablado incoherencias._

_—¡Vaya! Pero si es Shindou-senpai. —Kariya dijo sorprendido. —Qué extraño… ¿seguro que era él?_

_—Sí, ¿cómo iba a confundirlo con alguien más?_

_—Bueno, da la casualidad que él es mi capitán, en el club de soccer._

_—¿En serio? ¿Entonces tienes alguna idea?_

_—Tal vez. Shindou-senpai es un muy buen capitán, ¿sabe? Es bueno jugando futbol y lo hace con mucho orgullo. Pero, bueno, todo mundo sabe que es algo antipático con los demás._

_Kirino enarcó una ceja. Había escuchado algo sobre el capitán, después de todo los jugadores de soccer eran bastante populares en la escuela, pero no sabía realmente cómo era. —¿Cómo que antipático?_

_—La familia Shindou es una familia de gran prestigio. Shindou Takuto ha crecido entre lujos. Por lo mismo encuentra bastante difícil llevarse con los demás. Y eso junto con su personalidad, bueno… Entró a Raimon sólo porque tiene gran pasión por el fútbol, estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por eso, estaría en una academia que tuviera una educación mejor. _

_Kirino escuchó aquello confundido. No tenía sentido lo que había pasado con lo que Kariya le decía._

_—¿Entonces, por qué crees que se portó así?_

_—No lo sé…tal vez tenga algún interés especial en usted…o tal vez es una broma pesada. ¡Quién sabe…! Pero debería cuidarse, Kirino-senpai. No sé que podría pasar si alguien como usted y Shindou-senpai llegaran a tener problemas... aunque sería algo interesante que ver ¿no cree?_

_Kirino frunció el entrecejo._

Sin embargo, después de aquello, Kirino descubrió que cada vez que Shindou trataba con él se comportaba muy distinto de lo que Kariya le había dicho. Pero según Ichino notaba algo extraño últimamente en el capitán. No sabía si eso tendría algo que ver consigo mismo o era pura coincidencia. Era algo desesperante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Suspiró pesadamente.

...

El timbre que marcaba la salida retumbó por la escuela y en menos de un minuto la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban fuera de sus salones dirigiéndose a sus diferentes actividades extra-escolares y unos pocos yéndose directamente a casa.

Kirino, incluso cuando no formaba parte de ningún club, se quedó en la escuela, optando por ir a la biblioteca. Y bueno, si se fuera derecho a su casa, su mamá se sorprendería mucho al saber la razón.

Por lo que Kirino se quedaba un rato leyendo y aprovechando para hacer tareas. No le quedaba mucho más por hacer.

—¡Kirino!

—Shindou…

—¿Ya vas para tu casa?

—Sí. Supongo que ¿tú también?

Shindou asintió. —Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Kirino le extrañó la pregunta. —No realmente. ¿Por qué?

—Es que mi club se puso de acuerdo para ir mañana a ver una película y pensé que te gustaría venir también.

_¿Una película? ¿Con su club?_

—Vaya, Shindou. No sé. ¿Estaría bien que yo fuera? Después de todo, no soy parte de su club.

—No creo que nadie se moleste si vas. Los chicos son muy buenas personas, creo que incluso te llevarías bien con ellos. —Sonrió, como si hubiera dicho un chiste para sí mismo.

Kirino torció la boca, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—Bien. Entonces, mañana a las 3:00 en la plaza comercial del centro.

—Muy bien.

Shindou se despidió y dio vuelta en una calle que daba a un fraccionamiento de casas enormes. Kirino siguió derecho.

Antes de llegar a su casa, fue por el encargo de su madre. Mientras esperaba para pagar, vio a un grupo de chicas, algo más jóvenes que él que se reían viendo unas revistas. Medio escuchó su conversación, en la cual las chicas estaban planeando tener una pijamada.

—¡Vamos a hacer chocolates! —dijo una de ellas.

—Acabo de comprar una revista donde vienen unos artículos interesantes, la puedo llevar.

—¡Sí, sí! Y nos pintamos las uñas. —añadió otra.

Después de poco, las chicas salieron todavía hablando emocionadamente.

Kirino se sintió repentinamente melancólico.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡Justo ahora!_

Pero eso era ser adolescente, ¿no? Tener conflictos sobre problemas tan triviales, llenarse de emociones sin sentido que no duraban más de unos minutos, jugar a ser incomprendido, pensar que las cosas están bien cuando no lo están y viceversa. Ciertamente, era una etapa muy complicada.

Al arribar a su casa, y después de comer, subió a su cuarto a hacer sus deberes. Sin embargo, tras intentar en vano resolver los problemas de matemáticas que se le presentaban, terminó por acostarse en su cama, sin hacer nada.

Recordó la reciente invitación.

_¿Iré?_

La decisión le incomodaba, lo más sencillo sería rehusarse, pero al mismo tiempo, tal vez –sólo tal vez–, pudiera ir. Tratar de hablar con más personas y llevarse bien con ellos.

Se llevó las manos a la cara en frustración.

Kirino nunca hubiera pensado que todo se podría volver tan confuso por causa de un simple chico. Un chico del cual no lograba comprender su pensamiento. Un chico muy amable para ser honesto pero muy denso para ser falso. Un chico que se estaba cuestionando si lo beneficiaría en algo.

Kirino inhaló aire, lo contuvo y después lo soltó ruidosamente.

Sin duda, ser adolescente era complicado.

* * *

Si para el miércoles no saco el otro capítulo, tienen todo el derecho a regañarme.


	7. No es como (si quisiera)

_Inazuma Eleven GO! Level-5_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"No es como [si quisiera]"**

_Sabía que no debí haber venido, _torció la boca.

Kirino miró dudoso hacia la entrada del cine, donde el grupo de chicos del club de soccer se amontonaba. Platicaban entre ellos mientras esperaban que llegara el resto, ya que todavía no estaban todos los del equipo.

Kirino buscó entre ellos a Shindou, pero pareció que todavía no estaba presente. El chico se debatió en que hacer, ya que no sentía la seguridad suficiente como para acercarse casualmente a quienes eran casi extraños para él. De hecho, le había tomado mucho valor venir al cine. Había estado pensando en eso toda la mañana y, tras discutirlo consigo mismo, siendo las 3:40, se puso lo primero que halló a la mano y salió de su casa para tomar el camión que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

_Todavía puedo regresar a mi casa_, pensó. Tal vez era mejor irse de una vez a quedarse ahí parado como tonto y terminar yéndose de todas formas.

Había venido porque Shindou se lo había pedido, pero podría decirle después que tuvo otro compromiso, alguna excusa buena se le ocurriría. No creía que fuera a hacer gran diferencia si iba o no iba a ver la película.

Tras tomar un largo suspiro, decidió que era la mejor opción; así que dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

_Es mejor así,_ se repitió en su cabeza varias veces, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su ánimo decayera de manera notoria. Era algo irónico que se desilusionara por algo que no había ocurrido en primer lugar.

Caminó distraídamente entre las personas que a aquella hora se amontonaban en el centro comercial. Algo cabizbajo, se detuvo de repente frente a una tienda de música. Miró con curiosidad el aparador, algunas cosas captando su atención. Sí había venido todo el camino desde su casa hasta aquí, bien sería mejor aprovechar y no desperdiciar la vuelta.

Entró en la pequeña tienda, que en ese momento estaba medio vacía, situación que lo hizo sentir más cómodo.

Se metió entre los pasillos de discos y se tomó su tiempo mirando e incluso escuchando algunos. Estaba contemplando con interés unos discos que estaban a un buen precio cuando alguien lo llamó.

—Ah, ¡Kirino!

Volteó para encontrarse con nadie más que con Shindou.

—Viniste a fin de cuentas. —Sonrió.

Kirino se llevó una mano a su cabeza. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

—N-no, yo…de hecho tengo algo más que hacer, ya me iba…

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

Kirino asintió apenado. —Además, ya te había dicho que me sentiría incómodo cuando sólo los de tu equipo se pusieron de acuerdo.

—De verdad, no deberías preocuparte por eso. — insistió. — Será divertido. La película es una de terror que se estrenó hace poco, según los comentaristas tiene una buena trama y no sólo sangre. Te gusta ese tipo de películas, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí. Es verdad…—la resolución de Kirino comenzó a flaquear.

—Entonces, vamos. No tienes nada que perder. —insistió el moreno.

—Pero…n-ni siquiera traigo suficiente dinero. —puso como última excusa desesperada.

—Si te hace falta, yo te puedo prestar. Por eso no te preocupes.

Kirino había olvidado que Shindou era de una familia más que adinerada.

—No sé.

—Te compraré un dulce si accedes.—sonrió divertido.

Kirino no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal propuesta.

—En ese caso, creo que no puedo oponerme. —murmuró, aceptando la derrota.

Incluso así, se preguntó cómo se dejó arrastrar por el otro hasta el cine. No era una persona débil, para nada y se sentía algo orgulloso de decir que tenía una gran convicción y creencias firmes. No se dejaba manipular por nadie ni complacer a otros por gusto.

Pero tal vez, muy en el fondo, sí quería ver la película con los demás.

Regresaron a donde Kirino había visto previamente a los miembros del club de soccer.

—Chicos, —habló Shindou a sus compañeros. —Este es Kirino Ranmaru. Lo invité a ver la película, espero no les importe.

_¡¿Y me estaba diciendo tan tranquilamente que no me preocupara?!_ Kirino se tensó.

Sintió como todos lo volteaban a ver y esperó la reacción, el enojo, la confusión, la burla, cualquiera de esas cosas.

—Para nada— dijo uno de los de tercer grado. —Pero bueno, la película está a punto de empezar. Es mejor que compremos los boletos.

Todos los demás acordaron lo mismo y se dirigieron a la taquilla.

Kirino siguió a todos algo aturdido.

Uno por uno, o de dos en dos, los chicos fueron comprando cada quien su entrada.

—Dos boletos para "_Rojo Amanecer_"—pidió Shindou al llegar su turno.

—Por supuesto, la función comienza en 10 minutos. —La señorita que atendía le entregó los boletos. —Disfrute su película.

Shindou se volteó para darle uno a Kirino.

—Espera, ¿por qué compraste mi entrada?

—Me dijiste que no traías suficiente dinero ¿no?

Era una mentira, claro, Kirino había venido preparado con lo necesario; pero no pudo decirle que había mentido. No le gustaba tener deudas con otros, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Te debo una. —indicó tomando el papel.

Shindou le dijo que lo dejara así. Se acercaron al puesto de dulcería entonces, donde ya varios miembros del equipo estaban decidiendo que comprar.

—¿Qué vas a comprar, Shindou?

—No sé. Un refresco y palomitas, supongo. ¿Tú?

—Supongo que lo mismo.

—También te compraré el dulce que te prometí así que elige cual quieres.

—No es necesario que me lo compres, vine de buena gana. No porque me interesara algo tan simple.

—Aún así te lo compraré así que decide.

Antes de que Kirino pudiera seguirle rebatiendo, dos chicos se acercaron a ellos.

—Oye, Kirino-kun. ¿Vas a pedir algo? —le preguntó alegremente un chico moreno.

—No sé, estaba pensando sólo pedir unas palomitas y refresco. —contestó con cautela.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Ya ves, Hayami?

El otro chico de cabello marrón y grandes anteojos asintió incómodo, tal vez tanto como Kirino, con la idea de interactuar entre sí.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Kirino inquirió.

—Hayami quiere comprar un combo, pero él solo no se acaba unas palomitas. ¿Te importaría compartirlo con él?

—Am, bueno, no tengo problema con eso, em…

—Ah, disculpa. Me llamo Hamano Kaiji, él es Hayami.

—Hayami Tsurumasa. —se presentó el chico de lentes.

—Un gusto. Kirino Ranmaru.

—Entonces vamos.

Se acercaron a la cajera y pidieron su comida. Kirino tuvo que aceptar que fue buena idea comprar el combo entre dos, ya que era menos dinero el que tenía que pagar y era bastante comida como quiera. De igual forma tuvo que aceptar que Shindou le comprara un chocolate.

—Vamos, chicos. Hay que entrar a la sala. —les indicó un senpai, creía que su nombre era Sangoku.

Kirino siguió a Shindou dentro de la sala. Después de una pequeña discusión entre, quien supo después se llamaba Kurama, y Hamano, decidieron sentarse en la fila de más arriba. Kirino se sentó entre Shindou y Hayami, ya que debía compartir sus palomitas con este último. La algarabía que llenaba la sala se silenció al tiempo que se apagaron las luces.

Los comerciales comenzaron a correr para después dar paso a la película. Poco a poco, Kirino se había ido sintiendo más a gusto con los jóvenes. Su cuerpo se relajó y pudo disfrutar la película junto con los comentarios que algunos de los otros de repente hacía en los momentos de mayor suspenso.

—Aunque me dan risa, es un poco molesto que hablen cuando la película se queda en silencio.—dijo Kirino para sí.

—Odio cuando se queda todo en silencio. —murmuró Shindou.

—Pero si es la parte de mayor suspenso. —replicó Kirino.

—Por eso mismo.

Kirino se rió.

Al término de la cinta, Kirino se encontraba bastante cansado, pero se había divertido, había logrado conversar con la mayoría de los miembros del club tranquilamente y encontrar a algunos de ellos simpáticos.

Habían salido del cine y algunos se habían marchado a sus casas, otros seguían rondando por el centro comercial y Kirino se había quedado platicando con Shindou e Ichino.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. —indicó el chico albino.

—Hasta luego. —se despidió Shindou.

—Los veo en la escuela. —se despidió Ichino.

Una vez Ichino se fue, Kirino pensó que era hora de marcharse también.

—Oh, bueno, como nuestras casas quedan para el mismo rumbo, me iré contigo. —sugirió Shindou.

—Si quieres.

Kirino y Shindou caminaron hasta la parada de autobús que estaba justo afuera de la plaza comercial.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció la película? —preguntó el capitán.

—Estuvo muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Sí, en lo personal no me gustan mucho las películas de terror, pero ésta estuvo bien.

—¿De verdad? Pudimos ver otra película.

—¡Claro que no! No iba a hacer que viéramos otra sólo por mí. —le dio poca importancia al asunto.

Kirino pudo entenderlo. A él tampoco le hubiera gustado hacer algo así.

El autobús llegó y ambos chicos subieron. La ida fue tranquila. Ninguno dijo nada en todo trayecto, pero Kirino se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Pero seguía con una preocupación en la mente.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar a su destino. Eran unas cuantas a pie las que tenían que caminar.

—Oye, Shindou. Te voy a ser sincero...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿En verdad quieres ser mi amigo?—preguntó directamente, sin querer darle más vueltas. Tenía que saber la respuesta y terminar con este asunto de una vez.

Shindou miró a Kirino por un minuto, sopesando la pregunta y pensando bien en su respuesta.

—Sí. —dijo sin más. —Tengo poco de conocerte bien, pero creo que eres una persona agradable. Si podemos ser amigos, por mí estaría bien.

Kirino no esperó esa respuesta, pero se sintió tranquilo, incluso aliviado hasta cierto punto.

—Bueno… yo no tengo muchos amigos que digamos y pese a lo que he escuchado sobre ti, no creo que sea buena idea.

Shindou iba a comenzar a rebatirle, exaltado, pero Kirino continuó:

—Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

Shindou parpadeó ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pero intentó no hacer notar su sorpresa.

—Gracias. —fue todo lo que dijo.

Pronto llegaron a la parte en el camino donde debían separarse.

—Entonces, te veo en la escuela, Kirino.

—Sí, hasta luego.

Y con eso ambos chicos se fueron por rumbos distintos.

Shindou no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más que de costumbre. Estaba intrigado por muchas cosas de esta realidad, muchas cosas que habían cambiado, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse tan a gusto cuando hablaba con Kirino y darse cuenta que era la misma persona. Que se seguía comportando como siempre lo había hecho. Al menos hasta cierto punto.

Después de ese punto, no estaba seguro que le esperaba, pero quería creer que podría afrontarlo sin problemas.

* * *

No he podido escribir ni un solo capítulo sin disculparme por la demora. Tuve que quedarme en pausa con este último por exámenes y proyectos, pero ya salí y espero poder sacarle provecho a mi tiempo libre. Si siguen leyendo, les agradezco mucho la espera, ¡trataré que los updates sean regulares!

¡Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, onegai shimasu!


	8. Senti(miento)

_Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Senti[miento]"**

Shindou se despertó repentinamente a eso de las 8 de la mañana, cuando una de las sirvientas recogía la ropa sucia. Se sentó en su cama y se talló la cara, aún adormilado. La susodicha sirvienta se disculpó por perturbarlo y salió con el cesto fuera de la habitación. El chico volvió a caer en su amplia cama, sin muchas ganas de levantarse. De todas maneras, Shindou no tenía nada que hacer aquel domingo en su casa.

Tras estar un rato dormitando, y dar vueltas en su cama, Shindou no pudo optar más que por levantarse. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara. Tras eso, se cambió las pijamas y se puso una playera cómoda y unos pantalones viejos que su mamá no había podido lograr los desechara. Eran una excepción en la pulcritud denotativa del chico y tal vez por lo mismo le gustaba usarlos de vez en cuando.

Su cabello era una maraña que no se tomó la molestia de arreglar, en su lugar se la recogió en una coleta y se aventó en el sillón. Tomó el libro que había comenzado el día anterior y se dispuso a seguir la lectura.

Probablemente no era la mejor idea leer tan temprano, ya que muy apenas podía mantener su vista enfocada y evitar el bostezar. Pero Shindou, terco, intentó seguir la lectura un rato, sólo para tener algo que hacer. Al último lo único que logró fue cansar su vista y quedarse dormido repentinamente, perdiendo la página en la que iba.

Fueron unos 20 minutos los que durmió. En los cuales estuvo soñando que jugaba fútbol. Se despertó de nuevo cuando el sueño se tornó turbulento. Dándose cuenta que había tirado el libro al dormirse, pospuso el encontrar la página donde se había quedado y en su lugar, prefirió usar un rato la computadora. Tomó la laptop en su escritorio y la prendió. Estuvo un rato navegando, viendo cosas de su interés, escuchando música, buscando partituras, viendo videos de soccer, investigando unas cuantas cosas de su tarea y demás.

Estaba leyendo unos artículos sobre física cuando su celular, que yacía sobre el escritorio, sonó repentinamente. Tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueó. Le había llegado un mensaje de Hamano.

_"¡Shindou~~! ¿A qué horas era la práctica de hoy?"_

Oh, era verdad. El viernes, el entrenador Kidou les había pedido que acudieran hoy a una sesión de entrenamiento especial y no estaba de más, ya que en una semana se enfrentarían a Kidokawa. Estaban en medio del _Holy Road_ y estaban en medio de una revolución propiamente dicha. No había tiempo para descansar; incluso si Shindou tenía sus propios problemas, no iba a permitir que eso obstruyera el objetivo al que se había comprometido.

Abrió un nuevo mensaje y escribió a Hamano de regreso: "Hoy a las 5:00 en punto."

_"Gracias :D"_ recibió un momento después.

Shindou sonrió ante la siempre presente buena actitud de su compañero.

Iba a dejar su celular de lado, cuando notó un número en especial en su lista de contactos. Recordó que el día anterior, había intercambiado números con Kirino.

Tras pensarlo, y con algo de duda, envió un mensaje. _"Hola"_ fue el sencillo saludo. Esperó unos minutos. No podía asegurar que Kirino iba a responderle, pero no podía evitar esperar que lo hiciera.

Tras unos minutos en los que fingió que no estaba poniéndole atención al teléfono, éste sonó momentáneamente. Shindou lo abrió para descubrir con gusto que Kirino había contestado.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

Shindou no sabía que contestar. Podía inventarse que necesitaba pedir algo prestado, pero luego pensó que Kirino se sentiría presionado con algo así. También pensó en seguir hablando de la película del día anterior, pero sería extraño que sacara el tema así tan de repente. Incluso pensó en decirle que tenía un problema con la tarea y que si lo podía ayudar, pero eso sería sospechoso siendo que Shindou nunca tenía problemas con eso. Así que tras pensar en varias posibilidades, todas con terminaciones fallidas, decidió decirle la verdad.

_"Estaba aburrido. ¿Qué haces?"_ envió.

Tras esperar lo suficiente, un mensaje de regreso llegó. _"Tarea, o al menos lo intento."_

Shindou se rió._ "¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

_"No creo que ni con tu ayuda pueda hacerlo. Pero ya que me distrajiste, tomaré un descanso."_

_"Lo siento."_

_"No te preocupes…"_

Se pasó la siguiente hora enviando y recibiendo mensajes. Pasando un rato bastante divertido.

Un ruido lo distrajo de lo que hacía. Alejó la vista de su celular para encontrarse con el origen de su distracción: su gato. El felino lo miró fijamente y maulló. Shindou alargó una mano para acariciar al animal.

Una vez alejó la mano, el gato caminó hacia el sillón y brincó al asiento, buscó un lugar donde acomodarse y se acostó.

—Oye, Lute —dijo Shindou de repente. —Parece que a Kirino le caigo bien. Estoy seguro que pronto seremos de nuevo mejores amigos ¿no crees?

El gato se limitó a maullar. Shindou sonrió para sí.

—Seguro que te gustaría verlo. Kirino siempre te ha agradado mucho.

Y era cierto. Kirino tenía un encanto especial con los gatos y Lute siempre se le pegaba cuando estaba de visita en la mansión. Shindou solía bromear diciendo que Kirino iba a ver a Lute en lugar de a él.

_"Oye, mañana ¿comes conmigo en el receso?"_

_"Sí, claro."_

_"¡Uff! Jajá. Por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que no, me alegro."_

Al leer aquello, Shindou pudo sentir por un segundo como si…como si su corazón hubiera saltado. Por un mínimo momento, lo que duraba un latido.

_"¡En absoluto! ¿Por qué iba a rechazarte?"_

Shindou sintió su corazón latir con fiereza. Aquello desconcertó en demasía al muchacho. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de comprender la razón de su inquietud.

_"No sé, no me hagas caso. Por cierto, mañana no lleves almuerzo. Mi mamá insistió en hacer comida para ti._ _No pude convencerla para que no lo hiciera. Espero no te moleste."_

Shindou bufó, sin poder creer que Kirino se preocupara por cosas tan triviales.

_"No hay problema_" le contestó.

_"Bien, entonces, te veo mañana."_ Fue el último mensaje de Kirino.

_"Sí."_ Shindou envió de respuesta y puso su celular en el escritorio.

_Qué extraño…_pensó. Aún confundido por la súbita emoción.

Intentó despejar su mente y dejar de lado esas cosas. Volteó a ver el reloj que marcaba la 1:45 de la tarde. Sin tener más que hacer, bajo al primer piso para tocar un rato el piano. Era algo que lo relajaba al instante y que en aquel momento requería.

En cuanto bajó por las escaleras, el olor a comida lo embargó. Seguro que pronto lo llamarían a la mesa, la expectativa no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde tenía su piano. Se sentó y sin tener ninguna idea en claro, comenzó a tocar. Una melodía clásica de Beethoven al principio, cambió después a una más moderna de un artista coreano y al final tocó una pieza que él mismo había compuesto. Era una pieza que había hecho una ocasión en la que tuvo una discusión con sus padres. Después de esa pelea, había sido Kirino quien lo había animado y convencido de que se disculpara con sus padres.

—Hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba tocar esa melodía, Takuto-sama. —lo sobresaltó una de las sirvientas de la casa. Shindou no la había escuchado entrar.

—¿Enserio?

La sirvienta asintió. —Es una melodía muy bonita, si me permite decirlo. Me gusta mucho oírla.

—Gracias, yo en lo particular la encuentro muy simple.

—Pero no siempre lo simple es malo ¿o sí?

Shindou reflexionó aquello. —Supongo que no.

La sirvienta sonrió alegre. —La comida ya está lista. Si desea pasar al comedor, ordenaré que le sirvan los alimentos.

—Sí, gracias, Kasumi.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a la cocina. Shindou se puso en pie y fue al comedor como le habían indicado. Se sentó a la mesa y sin demorar, Kasumi le trajo su plato. Agradeció por la comida y se dispuso a ingerir sus alimentos.

El comedor estaba vacío salvo por una sirvienta que limpiaba una gran vitrina y él mismo. Escuchaba vagamente al cocinero y los sirvientes platicar en la habitación contigua. El sol entraba fuerte a aquella hora y eso creaba una atmósfera agradable. Era un día tranquilo y sentía una singular paz que no podía explicarse claramente.

Siguió comiendo, contento con el sabor de la comida -su chef nunca lo defraudaba-, cuando notó una presencia a lado suyo. El gato de Shindou lo observaba con detenimiento, por un lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Shindou le preguntó.

El gato maulló, sin moverse de su posición. Era inusual que hiciera eso. Shindou se preguntó porque lo estaría buscando tanto ese día.

—Tal vez sólo se siente un poco solo. —habló Kimiko, la sirvienta que se encontraba limpiando los estantes, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

—¿Solo?

—Sí, después de todo, esta es una casa muy grande y usted pasa poco tiempo con él.

Shindou miró confundido hacia su sirvienta, después bajo la vista a su gato. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse solo.

—Perdón, Lute. Trataré de pasar más tiempo contigo.

El gato se estiró y comenzó a lamerse una pata. Shindou bufó ante el desinterés de su mascota.

Kimiko parecía haber terminado de asear la vitrina. Se acercó al animal y lo tomó entre brazos.

—Voy a sacarlo al patio, si no le molesta, joven amo—le dijo. —Tal vez, correr un rato al aire libre le haga bien.

—Sí, adelante.

Antes de que saliera del lugar, Kimiko se volteó hacia Shindou.

—Sabe, usted y Lute siempre han sido muy parecidos. —murmuró.

Shindou torció la boca. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kimiko sacudió la cabeza. —Nada en especial.— y salió del comedor.

Y con eso, Shindou se quedó solo, pensando detenidamente en lo que le había dicho su sirvienta. Miró su plato de comida a medio terminar y no tuvo más opción que seguir con la tarea.

_Tal vez sea buena idea buscarle un compañero__ a Lute. _Se le ocurrió súbitamente. Si lo que necesitaba era compañía, podría ser una opción favorable. Tendría que discutirlo con su madre.

_Sentirse solo es horrible._ Shindou suspiró. _Tal vez yo necesito un compañero también..._

Bien, Kimiko podía tener razón en cuanto a que él y Lute se parecían.


	9. Días A(normales)

_Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"Días A[normales]"**

Al llegar la hora del receso, Shindou se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a la cafetería, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, vislumbró a Kirino en las escaleras que daban a la azotea, éste notó su presencia también.

—Oye, Shindou, ¿te apetece comer en la azotea?—lo llamó.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?—respondió el moreno al tiempo que se acercaba.

Shindou tenía que aceptar que estaba emocionado. Había probado ya la comida de la Sra. Kirino en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás le había preparado un obento exclusivamente para él. No podía evitar el preguntarse por qué lo había hecho ahora.

Al llegar los dos chicos a la azotea, se sentaron en el piso, de espaldas a la malla ciclónica.

Kirino desenvolvió los dos obentos, dándole uno a Shindou.

—Gracias por la comida. —dijo Shindou.

—No, para nada.

Shindou rio para sus adentros ante la situación tan común que se le presentaba. Incluso con las cosas como estaban, podía parecer de repente como si nada hubiera cambiado. Aunque le gustaba esa perspectiva, no podía permitirse olvidar las circunstancias en las que se había metido.

Recordó entonces que había algo que quería comentarle.

—Por cierto, Kirino, el viernes vamos a tener un partido. ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo?

Kirino se sorprendió por la súbita invitación. —¿Van a jugar?

—Sí. Estamos en medio del torneo.

—Vaya, supongo que sería divertido. Tendré que preguntarle a mi madre, no sé cuánto cuesta la entrada así que no puedo asegurar nada…

—Oh, por la entrada no te preocupes. Nos dan cierto número de entradas a los jugadores para nuestros familiares, pero como mis padres casi nunca pueden acudir, termino regresando las mías. Pero si tú y tu madre quieren ir, se las puedo dar a ustedes.

Kirino lo miró estupefacto. —Vaya, eso es… muy amable, Shindou. ¿No hay alguien más a quien se las quieras dar?

—No realmente. Todos mis compañeros tienen las suyas y nadie necesita más. ¿Así que qué dices?

—Bueno, supongo que es una muy buena oportunidad como para rechazarla. —se encogió de hombros. —Lo único será convencer a mi madre de ir. No es muy aficionada al fútbol que digamos.

—Entonces en la salida te las doy. ¿Vas a estar en la biblioteca?

—Sí.

Shindou asintió. —Muy bien.

Siguieron comiendo y platicando alegremente.

—¿Tienes un gato?

—Sí. Siempre he preferido los gatos sobre los perros.

—Son más tranquilos, ¿supongo?

—Sí. Creo que me entiendo más con ellos.

—Me imagino el por qué. —se rio Kirino.

Shindou alzó una ceja curioso y bufó.—Por cierto, deberías ir a mi casa uno de estos días.

—¿Uh?

—Ya me habías dicho que me querías escuchar tocar el piano y sería divertido que fueras a pasar el rato.

Kirino se quedó pensándolo.—Ah, sí…seguro.

Kirino tomó una de sus coletas inconscientemente, en símbolo de nerviosismo. Shindou siempre le daba curiosidad el por qué Kirino se peinaba de aquella manera. Sabía que había habido ocasiones en que molestaban a Kirino por su apariencia "femenina", pero a pesar de eso, Kirino seguía arreglándose de la misma forma. Shindou respetaba y admiraba mucho a su amigo por eso, pero a pesar que le había preguntado en múltiples ocasiones por qué usaba su cabello así, Kirino siempre le contestaba evasivamente.

Queriendo probar su suerte, intentó en ese momento.

—Oye, Kirino. ¿Por qué usas el cabello largo?

Kirino hizo una mueca. Era un tema incómodo, pero Shindou no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—No sé. —Contestó a secas. —Es costumbre ¿Por qué usas _tú_ el cabello largo?

—Bueno, a mi madre siempre le ha gustado y supongo que a mí también.

—Ya veo...

Fue entonces que Shindou notó el humor de Kirino.—Pero creo que te va bien.—le dijo a forma de enmienda.

Kirino frunció el ceño, en primera instancia creyendo que Shindou se estaba burlando de él. Pero la expresión de su cara era muy franca. Kirino se había fijado en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Shindou que él era muy transparente al momento de mostrar sus emociones. No pensaba que Shindou fuera capaz de ocultar sus intenciones con facilidad.

—Gracias. —fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

La conversación se fue apagando y el silencio se asentó entre ambos. Ninguno tenía nada pertinente que decir.

—Hace calor hoy.—comentó Kirino de repente, tratando que la incomodidad no se hiciera presente.

—Sí,—Shindou volteó al cielo despejado, confirmando lo que había dicho. —¿te molesta el calor?

—No realmente, al menos no tanto como el frío. Supongo que por eso me gusta más la primavera, no está muy caliente ni muy frío.

—Tienes razón.—Shindou coincidió. —Es el mejor momento para salir y jugar un rato.

—¿Te refieres al soccer?

Shindou asintió. —Es muy divertido.

Kirino sonrió. —Lo entiendo.

Shindou miró fijamente a su amigo. Se preguntó por qué Kirino no se había unido al club de futbol pero antes de poder sacar el tema, Kirino le preguntó sobre su música y Shindou se vio obligado a dejarlo de lado.

Y así al extenderse en la conversación sobre partituras, orquestas y conciertos, el receso llegó a su fin.

Al dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, Shindou quiso quitarse la duda sobre otro asunto.

—Kirino, ¿por qué tu mamá me hizo un obento?

Kirino contestó avergonzado: —Se emociona a veces por cosas mínimas, es todo. Le conté sobre ti y dijo que como nuevo amigo mío, tenía que prepararte algo. Por eso lo hizo.

Shindou se quedó pensativo sobre ello. —Bueno, —sonrió—dale la gracias de mi parte.

Kirino aceptó y después de eso se despidieron.

**…**

Al darse el timbre de salida, Shindou guardó sus cosas y caminó hacia el club de fútbol. En el trayecto por el patio, Shindou se topó con Haruna-san.

—Shindou-kun, que bueno que te encuentro.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Tuvimos algunos contratiempos y el entrenamiento de hoy se canceló.

Shindou escuchó aquello algo sorprendido. Le parecía extraño que estando en medio del _Holy Road_, el entrenador fuera a cancelar una práctica.

—Si ves a alguno de tus compañeros, ¿me harías el favor de avisarles?—continuó Haruna.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Gracias, Shindou-kun.—y con eso, Haruna se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Shindou la detuvo.

—Disculpe, Haruna-san, usted tiene los boletos para el partido del viernes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Acaso esta vez los vas a ocupar?

Shindou asintió.

Haruna sonrió, gratamente sorprendida. —Bueno, los tengo en la sala de maestros, vamos, te los daré allá.

Shindou siguió a la maestra. En el camino se encontraron con Hayami y Hamano al igual que con Kurumada y Amagi, a quienes se les dio también el aviso. Hamano no pareció muy molesto por el anuncio e incluso invitó a Shindou a ir a pescar, pero éste le dijo que tendría que ser otro día, después de todo él tenía otros deberes que atender.

Sin demora, llegaron a la sala de maestros. Haruna se acercó al espacio que le correspondía y tomó una caja, de la cual sacó los boletos. Se los entregó a Shindou.

—Me alegra saber que irán tus padres.

—Oh, bueno, no son para mis padres. Ellos están ocupados. Invité a un amigo.

Haruna se apenó por el error. —Vaya, así que un amigo ¿eh? Al menos usarás tus boletos y alguien te estará apoyando desde las gradas.

Shindou sopesó la idea. —Supongo que sí.

A Shindou nunca le había importado eso, él se concentraba en el juego y olvidaba prácticamente todo lo demás, sin embargo la expectativa extrañamente le agradaba.

—Con su permiso, Haruna-san. —se inclinó con respeto y salió de la sala.

Entró a la biblioteca, que aquel día tenía unos cuantos alumnos más que de costumbre. Shindou ubicó inmediatamente a su amigo y se acercó a él.

—Kirino, te traje los boletos.

El chico se sorprendió un poco de ver a Shindou ahí. Miró los boletos que sostenía en la mano y torció la boca.

—¿Realmente me los vas a dar?

—Claro.—Shindou le extendió los boletos.

Kirino dudo un momento antes de tomar los boletos.

—¿Estás seguro que no los necesitas?

—Ya te dije que nunca los uso, además me gustaría que fueras.

Kirino sonrió. —Entonces me aseguraré de animarte.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿qué no tienes actividades de tu club?

—Cancelaron el entrenamiento, así que estoy libre. Pensé que sería útil buscar unos libros para la tarea

—Oh…bueno, si necesitas ayuda, dime. Conozco donde están la mayoría de los libros.

—En verdad te gusta pasar tiempo en la biblioteca.

—No es tanto eso… pero sí. He pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

—Entonces, dime en que pasillo están los libros de matemáticas.

—Los más aburridos siempre están al fondo. —se rio. Shindou se unió a sus risas y posteriormente fueron reprendidos por hacer ruido.

Tres libros fueron los que Shindou tomó prestados. Se los llevaría a casa y los leería a fondo allá.

—Creo que me voy o se me hará tarde. —le indicó a Kirino.

—Esté bien. Te veré mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

Al retirarse de la escuela, el capitán se encontró a los de primer grado jugando en la orilla del río.

_No pueden quedarse sentados ni un día sin jugar fútbol._ Se rio.

Tenma lo vio desde lejos y le hizo señas para que se acercara a jugar con ellos.

—¡Capitán! ¡Juegue con nosotros un rato! —le gritó el chico.

Shindou aceptó de buena gana. Él tampoco se podía quedar sentado, los nervios del próximo juego lo obligaban a practicar todavía más, por lo que dejó su mochila por un lado y se acercó a jugar con ellos.

Shindou recordó de nuevo a Kirino y la duda embargó su mente. Realmente quería saber por qué no había entrado al equipo de soccer.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Kariya sabría, pero en ese momento no era sensato preguntarle. Lo dejaría para después finalmente.

Al irse haciendo tarde, el cielo comenzó a cambiar de color y Shindou decidió que era tiempo de irse. Se despidió de sus compañeros de equipo y tomó su mochila nuevamente.

Había sido un día extrañamente común y el chico estaba agradecido por ello. Era agradable tener un día sin preocupaciones por una vez.

Sin ningún otro pendiente, Shindou caminó hacia su casa.

* * *

No se preocupen, acepto tomates podridos.


End file.
